canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Claudia Kishi
Claudia Lynn Kishi (better known by her nickname of "Claud") is a main character in The Baby-Sitters Club books by Ann M. Martin. Mary Anne made her first appearance in Book #1, Kristy's Great Idea. About her Claudia physically resembles a younger version of her grandmother on her mother's side, Makiko Yukeie Vosa Yamamoto. She is Japanese-American with long and silky black hair, dark and almond-shaped eyes, and is tall and thin, which is amazing considering how much junk food she eats. She speaks English fluently with a Japanese accent. Claudia is the vice president of The Baby-Sitters Club, because she's the only member with a private phone line and an unlimited amount of snacks, and the meetings are held in Claudia's messy bedroom in the Kishi household. Since some clients forget when the meeting times are and call during times when they're not meeting, Claudia has to handle those calls. She has to write down the information, like how many kids, where the parents will be, and other important information, call all the BSC members to find out who's free to take the job, and then call the person back to tell them who the baby sitter or sitters, if there's more than four kids, will be. She was born on July 11th in Stoneybrook, Connecticut at 4:36 A.M. Claudia is 13 years old, is in eighth grade at Stoneybrook Middle School, and Stacey's best friend. Claudia's parents are John Kishi and Rioko Kishi. John is an investment banker, and Rioko is the head librarian at Stoneybrook Public Library. Claudia has one sibling, a sixteen-year-old sister named Janine Kishi, who is a Junior at Stoneybrook High School. Janine is exceptionally smart, with an IQ of 196, takes both college and high school courses at the same time, even takes classes in the summer by choice, is often on her computer, reading, working on her school work, and wins awards pretty often. Janine is jealous of Claudia because she is social, has so many friends, and people like her, and Claudia is jealous of Janine because she is always receiving awards, bringing home awesome report cards, and can always make their parents proud. Claudia and her family live on Bradford Court, and Kristy Thomas used to live across the street, with Mary Anne Spier next door to Kristy, but they both moved. Claudia wears a different hairstyle every day, hates traditional clothes and never wears them, likes bright colors, fun patterns, and funky touches to outfits, and wears wild jewelry and accessories like earrings with skulls, earrings with Christmas trees that flash on and off, earrings with feathers, fedoras, a snake bracelet, and a ring with a fierce green dragon's head on it. One of her outfits is a purple plaid shirt with a matching hat, lobster earrings, purple pants that stop just below her knees and held up with suspenders, white tights with clocks on them, and high top sneakers. Another outfit that she has is a black fedora, white lacy blouse, short and baggy lavender plaid overalls, and red high top sneakers. Yet another outfit that she wears is a baggy yellow and black checked shirt, black pants, red jazz shoes, and a telephone cord bracelet. She is a passionate artist, who is known for her creativity, and has a lot of her artwork on her bedroom walls and puts new things up regularly and replacing the old ones. Claudia is addicted to junk food and Nancy Drew mysteries, and since her parents disapprove of both addictions, she has to hide junk food and Nancy Drew books all over her bedroom. Claudia has never been able to keep ice cream in her bedroom because it would melt, and she got a hollow book to hide junk food in, during the first summer since The Baby-Sitters Club was started. The gallery of pictures Claudia Kishi (movie version).png Claudia Kishi (TV version).png